Well isnt this Interesting
by NerdMoment
Summary: When Kagome's kidnapped by Naraku, he alters her...permanently. What's this about her going off on her own? She engages Sesshoumaru in a very ...interesting type of battle.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well Isn't This Interesting**_

**_(well isn't this interesting Naraku kidnapped Kagome. What's he going to do with her? She leaves Inuyasha for no reason or does she? Hey look it's…Fluffy? How did he get in here?...Well isn't that interesting! ENJOY!_**

_**Disclaimer : I own Inuyasha you say! Well isn't that interesting.**_

_**Chapter 1: My Poor little Tail?**_

Kagome grabbed onto a vine and hauled herself up from the bottom of the well. She was just getting back from steaming off after a fight with Inuyasha. To her surprise there was no Inuyasha waiting for her. She sat on the edge of the well wondering where he was '_Probably making out with the clay pot. Not my fault if she brings him to hell.'_ Kagome giggled at the thought. She got up and dusted of the… err dust on her jeans. Her uniforms were so worn out she had to wear something out today. She wore a beige belly top blouse and black faded jeans with tennis shoes, her hair in a messy bun. She thought of checking out the scenery so she walked into Inuyashas forest. She met a little cliff. It was beautiful. A mini waterfall drowned the flowers growing on the grassy parts around the fall and made a somewhat pool of puddles. The sun's bright rays that shone on the pool glistened of all colors creating a rainbow. It toke Kagomes breathe away all she could do was stare. A large somewhat rough hand pushed her slightly. She had no idea what was going on she just grew sleepy and then was surrounded by darkness.

Moments later Kagome woke up to find herself chained to a wall. She could have easily broken through using her miko powers but she was too weak.

"Well ,Well ,Well…Kagome" Hearing her name roll of his tongue made her wince "Wont you aid me in the destruction of Inuyasha?" He asked. His pale face looked dead and dry.

Kagome spat…literally! Then non-literally "Make me, Hanyou! Only idiots would agree to such a predicament." She grinned knowing it would make him mad but then frowned slightly knowing it would mean trouble.

Naraku frowned and slightly and grasped Kagomes chin "Then it's final , you aid me in the destruction of Inuyasha." He raised his free hand and in it was a vile of some crimson liquid "Open wide!" he snarled.

Kagome just turned her head and kept her mouth shut. Naraku plugged her nose therefore she would have to open her mouth. She did and down went the vile. Immediately her eyes grew blurry and her lids got heavy. Just before she drifted off she murmured " Snap!"

_**ªªaªªaaaaªªaªª-Inuyasha-ªªaªªaaaaªªaªª**_

Inuyasha being his grumpy selfish self strode along towards the well. But he found no Kagome. Her scent was quite faint but still noticeable. He followed the scent a little cliff that's where he smelt something else "NARAKU!" Inuyasha followed the two scents to a large cave on a mountain side. That's where he found Kagura. She drew out her fan as if she was ready for battle.

Inuyasha sure was. "KAGURA! Show me to Kagome!" He shouted. He gripped Tetseiga (did I spell it right? -- whoops) tightly.

"Beat me and you may have your wish, Inuyasha" Kagura smirked "odori bure-do!" she said.

**_ªªaªªaaaaªªaªª-Kagome- ªªaªªaaaaªªaªª_**

Kagome held her head in pain. She opened her eyes she had on a blue haori and a navy blue zubon with coal boots. She had a steel Katana and a really thin obi. Not only did she notice her change in clothes but in species. She was an..INUYOUKAI?!

"CHIKUSHOU! What happened?" Kagome had baby blue eyes and ears somewhat like Sesshoumarus. She had roan hair with black streaks and tips. She also had claws fangs and a big fat fluffy tail like Sesshoumaru. She had also developed in… other areas her chest was unusually large it was large to begin with so she was amazed at how they just doubled.

"THEY ARE SO BIG!!" she shrieked

"Yes they are aren't they?" Naraku started to message Kagomes shoulders.

"Don't touch me Hanyou!" She growled.

"Never knew miko's could growl" He backed away. "I'll need you in this stage to help me kill of Inuyasha." He smirked then gave a slight wave to Kagome "You may leave bye, bye!" Then he just disappeared.

"Oh great!" Kagome sighed. She went through the halls braking down wall from wall whenever she couldn't find her way. Soon she broke a wall that led to outside and there she saw a severely injured Inuyasha and hardly scratched Kagura.

"ODORI BURE-DO!" Kagura yelled. She swung her fan wildly at her target yet still with aim.

Inuyasha received a gash on his shoulder blood spewed out. Inuyasha yelled in agony that last attack knocked his Tetseiga out of his hand and onto the floor. As did Inuyasha. Kagome was getting bored and used a spell that Kaede taught her to conceal her scent. She sped to Kagura and slashed her in the back. She was dead, Kagura had died.

Inuyasha tried to sit up "who are you!" he shouted.

Kagome sighed "Osuwari! Baka!" she walked a steady pace towards Inuyasha. "I'm sick of you bossing me around Inuyasha time to let it go. I'm not Kikyo never will be I'm just me hope you have fun in Hell." With that she walked off.

"well Well looky here my little miko youkai is turning down the breed…what a pity!" Naraku chuckled continuously then he started to laugh as if he were a maniac just out of rehab! The laughing had stopped Naraku was slowly turning into nothing. Kikyo had shot him with her arrow (I wanted to get Naraku over and done with quick).

"adiosu, Koi" She just left.

"Well now that Naraku is dead you can have this!" Kagome threw him the Shards then just left.

Poor Inuyasha he just laid there unaware of what actually happened. Kikyo came to Inuyasha and helped him up. She Embraced him pecked him on the lips.

"Inuyasha I love you" She cried….literally. She leaned her head on his Shoulder "Do you love me?"

"Yes" was all he could say.

**_ªªaªªaaaaªªaªª-Kagome ªªaªªaaaaªªaªª_**

She leaped from tree tree. Something was coming or rather someone she could sense it '_Finally something to put all my anger on ... they seem tense?' _She gave a slight smile. And hopped down from the tree and landed onto the floor with elegance.

Kagome sighed "Oh Sesshoumaru..it's you!"

"Name yourself. This Sesshoumaru does not have time for such foolishness." Sesshoumarus cold mask stayed in place as did he 'Who is this person… either way very pretty …so sad you don't see that much chest everyday…bad Sesshoumaru!' He shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind.

Kagome smirked "My name is Kagome, no longer will I be known as wench, bitch, reincarnation because as you can see Kikyo is not a youkai! Nor one as Smexshy as myself! Their big I know..Dont see this much chest everyday now do you?" She then continued her way passing Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow "You left him?" He spun himself around in Kagome's direction. ' Well how amusing'

Kagome stopped walking and also spun herself around so that she was facing Sesshoumaru. She started to walk towards him "Yes…I am amusing aren't I?" He stared at her with no emotion whatsoever. Blue locked with gold and didn't blink once as if they were engaged within a staring contest. She first broke away and flung herself onto him coming in for a hug. It was the most random thing ever. Sesshoumaru himself was shocked and surprised yet didn't know how to react. He would have hugged her back that would show her that his guard was down and he wanted to remain at high standards but he had to react in some way. He gave up and rested his head on her shoulder. Kagome inwardly smirked at herself. She broke lose making Sesshoumaru lose his balance and before he knew it he was on the floor. Kagome just stepped on his head on her way by. She gave a slight snicker and continued. Sesshoumaru stood up and dusted himself off. 'Boy is Kagome ever going to pay!'

**_ªªaªªaaaaªªaªª-Kagome- ªªaªªaaaaªªaªª_**

She merrily skipped further away out of Sesshoumarus view. She could just feel his angered aura. She smiled then started to jog . 'This will be fun! Catch me if you can Fluffy!..fluffy where did that come from?' Sesshoumaru was right behind her. She started to run then sprint. Minutes later he was holding her down ..literally. He was sitting on her! She was laying on her stomach her hands behind her back him holding them up. Kagome yelped … he was sitting on her tail!

"Sesshoumaru! Your sitting on my TAIL!" she struggled to get her tail loose but he wouldn't allow it.

"Good" was all he said. Changing his position so that it would hurt more.

Kagome yipped "OW!" She felt like her tail had just been run over by a dump truck.

Sesshoumaru grew bored and he decided to have a little fun. "ask for forgiveness, miko"

Kagome left eye started to twitch "A-are you S-Serious!?"

"do you want to be free?" He growled

Kagome sighed "I'm…Sorry..that you're an arrogant ass!" she smirked.

He switched..again "MIKO!"

"okay! I'm sorry.." she frowned in defeat.

"go on" He smirked in victory!

"..that I …I stepped on your head"

"name..miko"

"Sesshoumaru"

"AHEM!"

"Sesshoumaru" kagomes growled distastefully "sama.."

He released her. "much better" He stepped on her tail when he saw her open her mouth as if she were to say something.

"OW!" Kagome held her tail close to her chest trying to soothe out the footprints and crinkles. Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru just staring at her. "What?! Do you want to sit on my tail again? Or do you just want to step on it!" She pouted and turned her head from his gaze.

Sesshoumaru just watched in slight amusement "Rise"

Kagome rose one of her delicate roan brows "what?"

"Rise" he repeated.

Kagome still slightly confused. Just let hr mouth hang in confusion…it made her look stupid.

"Are you deaf or stupid?" he snarled. She was starting to ware down his patience.

"Neither I just refuse to stand!" She slightly narrowed her brows. And with that said Sesshoumaru launched Kagome onto his back. His cloud appeared before him and he stepped onto it.

"HEY! HEY! Let me GO!" Kagome kicked and kicked but he refused to let her down "FINE! I'll give you what's coming" She smirked

Sesshoumaru raised a brow then lowered it. He growled in pain that's when he noticed she had bit his tail. He felt her fangs rip into his fur. "WENCH! MY TAIL IS NOT A TOY FOR YOU TO TEETHE ON!"

"ol uh od oo gat er onna et atsh onin!" She mumbled.

(well I told you that your gonna get what's coming!)

**(Do you like? I have more I got so bored cuz SOMEONE hadn't givin me my chapters to my next chapter . I decided to write another story and if you guys nag me enough I might actually finish all 3 of them YAY! Anyways I gotta…go read sumin…oh ya I have absolutely no idea how to write lemons….of any of you do ya just send me a message or one. .. I give credit post it and all is happy!)**

**Translations:**

**Hanyou – half demon**

**Youkai- demon**

**Haori- like one of those Japanese feudal tops that fluffy wears…ya**

**Obi- like a sort of belt thingy mabober.**

**Zubon-** **like pants or trousers or such.**

**CHIKUSHOU- Damn**

**Osuwari- Sit**

**Baka- idiot/ stupid and such**

**Adiosu- bye**

**Koi- love**

**ODORI BURE-DO- Dance of blades**

**I think that's all **

**bai maro ninnin – Fluffy's G.A.**


	2. How Unpredictable

_**Well isn't this interesting**_

**_(What's this! Sesshoumaru promised Rin a new mother?! Kagome accepts and marks Sesshoumaru! ARE YOU SERIOUS!! Oooooooooo! O.o isn't this interesting.)_**

_**Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha you say! Well isn't that interesting.**_

_**Chapter 2: How Unpredictable.**_

**Last Chapter:**

"_HEY! HEY! Let me GO!" Kagome kicked and kicked but he refused to let her down "FINE! I'll give you what's coming" She smirked_

_Sesshoumaru raised a brow then lowered it. He growled in pain that's when he noticed she had bit his tail. He felt her fangs rip into his fur. "WENCH! MY TAIL IS NOT A TOY FOR YOU TO TEETHE ON!"_

"_ol uh od oo gat er onna et atsh onin!" She mumbled._

_(well I told you that your gonna get what's coming!)_

**This Chapter:**

His Tail started to bleed, he could smell his blood flowing onto Kagomes fangs. He growled in agony so loud he let the whole of the western lands know that their lord had arrived. He couldn't take it anymore he let go of Kagome and let her drop off the cloud.

Kagome caught onto the rim of the cloud and smiled up at the angry youkai showing off her bloody fangs. "So sorry!" She said sarcastically. She then hauled herself up.

"YOU WILL FIX THIS!" Sesshoumaru held up his tail with one hand then pointed with the other.

'_hmm…he got his arm back I wonder….nah! its none of my business might as well just leave it.' _" Whatever…" Kagome snatched his tail, stuck out her tongue at Sesshoumaru. Her index finger was slowly engulfed by a pink light…most likely miko energy. She gently traced her finger over where she bit.

She spat out some of his blood. " Your blood taste so…sweet! Its too sweet! Blah! Taste like that candy made of sugar…all sugar!" Kagome used her haori sleeve to scrub off the taste.

"You are very inconsiderate towards me wench, this will have to be changed" _' Indeed. How very annoying… It will be fun torturing her' _

"I agree I am annoying but I have no intention whatsoever to be tortured by the likes of you _lord Fluffykins!_" Kagome grinned, just as she saw Sesshoumaru open his mouth she beat him to it. "And it be more than my honor to make your life a living hell."

"I'm blocking you out," he plainly stated "goshujin nimo osekkai" he whispered (your too nosy)

"nani ki?...Fluffykins!" she gave Sesshoumaru a daring smirk. (whats that)

"nyu-sansu!" Sesshoumaru huffed.(nuisance)

"damu ketsunoana!" Kagome folded her arms and turned her back to Sesshoumaru.(dumb ass)

"tokei goshujin kuchi!" Sesshoumaru sent Kagome a death glare.(watch your mouth)

"sa touhou!" She mimicked. (make me)

"tojikomeru!" he yawned.(shut up)

"SA.TOUHOU!" she gasped.(make me!)

"kyu-to" he gave Kagome a evil grin.(cute)

"kyu-to?...ARE YOU SERIOUS!..."Kagome sighed '_this conversation is not cute! Its supposed to be annoying! GOSH!' _Kagome jumped from the cloud

"OROKA!" she called as she landed elegantly into the garden. (stupid)

There in the garden stood two guards. They rushed towards Kagome with their katana out trying to stop her from going any further. But with ease Kagome double handed them on the back of their neck rendering them unconscious. She continued into the castle and facing more obstacles, yet succeeding in them all. Finally she was at the point where she had beaten everyone who challenged her except one.

"IMCOMPETANT WENCH! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE TWO HEADED STAFF!" Jaken wailed at the top of his lungs. He raised his staff.

Kagome grinned evilly then stepped on Jaken. She soon found Rin '_Oh ya that little girl always traveling with Fluffy…Fluffy…not again!'_ Kagome slowly approached the smiling little girl.

"Hello! You are the pretty lady which Rin-Chan has seen when Lord Sesshoumaru fights that red boy!" Rin ran up to Kagome and hugged her legs. "You are so much prettier than before!"

Kagome stooped down to Rins height and hugged her back " Why thank you, Rin-Chan! I'm Kagome" Soon a door opened. Rin ran and clutched onto his leg.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Is this Rin-chans new Oka-san? You promised Rin-chan that you would get her one! Remember!" Rin gave Sesshoumaru the teary eyes.

Sesshoumaru sighed at how much that face tore through his mask and made it very hard to resist to say no. "Yes Rin-Chan I remember."

Rins eyes lit up "Can Kagome-Chan be Rin-chans new Oka-san, She's really pretty! And she likes me! Please Lord Sesshoumaru! Please!"

"Well, Rin…" He really didn't want to hurt the girls feelings and say no. And the teary eye effect would take some affect on him except he could withstand it. He just never even felt like it.

"And if Kagome-Chan is Rin-chans new Oka-san then Lord Sesshoumaru can be Rin-chans new Oto-san! Then Rin-chan can have a Oto-san and Oka-san! It would make Rin-chan very happy!" Rin gave Sesshoumaru, not the teary eyes but the puppy face; now that was something he could not withstand!

Sesshoumaru groaned in defeat slumping his shoulders forward. "Rin….I…Kagome…" Sesshoumarus eyes lid up. "Why don't you ask Kagome-chan Rin?"

Rin diverted her puppy like gaze from Sesshoumaru to Kagome "Please Kagome-chan! Please! Will you be Rin-chans Oka-san?! Please!"

Kagome just grinned as if she figured this would happen and had it all planned out. "Sure Rin-chan but only if Sesshoumaru-sama is your Oto-san!" Kagome grinned evilly "then we'll all be a happy family!"

'_oh Sesshoumaru we'll have so much fun…well at least I will! Life is good!'_ Kagome just smiled at Sesshoumaru.

'_Kagome I will kill you as soon as I get the chance…' _Sesshoumaru scowled at Kagome "You will regret this!"

"Oh!...will I, koi!" Kagome smiled. Walking towards Sesshoumaru she placed her hand under his chin "nani ato naiso aruji maro mune sa! (what a nice husband you will make.)kan ki maro mai seitshitsu, en kan nani en ketsubou motte maro.(know that you are my property, I can do what I want with you!) Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and bit his neck. She then stepped back towards Rin.

Sesshoumaru was in shock "….you! you! You marked me!" Sesshoumaru put his hand on his neck and felt the blood trickling down his neck.

Kagome smiled "You still taste sweet!" She looked down to the curious Rin "Rin, You can call me Oka-san if you want and Sesshoumaru Oto-san, okay!?"

Rin nodded with gleam then her expression turned back to curiosity "Oka-san why did you bite Oto-san?"

Kagome giggled "When you're youkai its how you show others that you are mated with someone." She looked back at Sesshoumaru who was still stunned by her…bite "Right, mate?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome then Rin '_What have I gotten myself into!'_ He just nodded regaining his …whatever he was regaining!. "Rin show Kagome to her room…" he sighed.

"Okay Oto-san! Come on Oka-san your room is next to Oto-sans!" Rin gleefully tugged on Kagomes haori leading her to her room. Just as Kagome passed Sesshoumaru she grinned.

"meito, en raiku ki …" (mate, I like that…)

_**(Humor me! I tried my best to make this chapter long ..but its just not my thing. So ya what do you girls and guys think? Hmmm? Is it good? Bad? TELL ME!! Any suggestions for anything or questions just ask in a review or sumin okie Dokie! I love curious reviewers! **_

_**Translations:**_

_**goshujin nimo osekkai your too nosy**_

_**nani ki whats that**_

_**nyu-sansu nuisance**_

_**damu ketsunoana dumb ass **_

_**tokei goshujin kuchi watch your mouth**_

_**sa touhou make me**_

_**tojikomeru shut up**_

_**kyu-to cute**_

_**OROKA stupid**_

_**Oka-san mom/mother est.**_

_**Oto-san dad/father est.**_

_**Koi love**_

**_nani ato naiso aruji maro mune sa! what a nice husband you will make._**

**_kan ki maro mai seitshitsu, en kan nani en ketsubou motte maro. know that you are my property, I can do what I want with you_**

_**meito, en raiku ki mate, I like that**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Remember drop a line for me!**_

_**Thanks to :**_

_**Koori Youkai Hime : I'll update really soon the next cuz I'm getting march break!**_

_**InuYasha's Girlfrined : here ya go! I'm not necessarily sure if this one is funny but hey!**_

_**neko oni :thanks!**_

_**Tsuki Shirou :oh wow thanks!**_

_**alana124pyro : is it really that funny? thanks!**_

**_Until next time! _bai maro ninnin – Fluffy's G.A.)**


	3. Oh Shut Up!

_**Well isn't this interesting**_

_**(Okies..lemmie check wats happening…OH NO MY SONG! ITS ON!...cuz I got you babe!...And why I love you Babe …okay its done! Hmmm Sango gets pissed at Inuyasha..hmm its gonna be a long chapter! Enjoy!)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha well isn't that interesting!**_

_**Chapter: 3 Oh Shut Up!**_

"BAKA!" Sango's voice pierced Inuyashas ears.

Inuyasha sat down Indian style (no offense to any!) Next to Miroku "… Well its not my fault the wench wanted to leave plus she take care of herself now that she's Inuyoukai!"

A queer silence was heard.

"BAKA!" Sango hit Inuyasha on the head with her Hirikotsu.

"My Dear Sango calm down at least we know she's safe" Miroku reassured Sango while in the process groping her.

"Baka!" She said. She backhanded Miroku on his head.

"Oka-san! She doesn't love me!" Shippo began to cry into Sango's kimono. Sango tried to comfort the kit by holding him tightly.

"Kagome will always love you Shippo! She just needs sometime alone" She looked down at the kit and smiled warmly. "Okay?" He sniffed then nodded.

She slowly shifted her gaze to Inuyasha "Inuyasha you WILL lead us to her, and you WILL tell her your sorry! Is that understood!!!" She pulled on his ear as she released Shippo.

Inuyasha winced "OW!...But I don't know where..OW! she is!"

"WELL THEN YOU WILL FIND HER!" and with that said Inuyasha was ready to go!

_**ªªaªªaaaaªªaªª- 2 hours later with Kagome -ªªaªªaaaaªªaªª**_

"You cant catch me you stupid dog!" Kagome ran through the garden with Rin on her shoulders.

"Wen- Kagome! I will not stoop so low as to play what you call tag!" he growled. He knew she would harm his precious tail again if he called her wench, so he stayed smart and started to speed up.

Kagome quickly put Rin down because she knew it was going to be one wild game of tag. "Rin I'll come get you later okay?" Rin just nodded "When Jaken comes practice your skills with him Okay" Rin nodded again. Kagome waved and raced off.

Kagome stopped when she got a far distance from the castle Sesshoumaru's aura was no where to be found. She grinned hoping she lost Sesshoumaru until a strong arm snaked itself around Kagomes waist and pulled her in.

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru had a most devilish grin on his face "I have caught you, what do I say know?" He pulled her in deeper so that their faces were inches apart.

Kagome just stared "Tag your it!" She pulled away and ran off.

Sesshoumaru snarled _'Almost! Almost!' _"Prepare to become the hunter my mate!" Then it hit him…did he just call her mate?

_**ªªaªªaaaaªªaªª- Conscious Convo - ªªaªªaaaaªªaªª**_

'Yo you just called her…mate!'

'_So she is my mate, she claimed me now I have to claim her…'_

'heehee that's not all you have on your mind'

'…_.shut up'_

'That is no way to treat a lady Sesshoumaru!'

'_What are you talking about?'_

' I knew you never listened when Karin was telling you about the conscious!'

' _Correction I did each conscious is the opposite gender of their person. Each conscious also is permitted by a name…So what is your name?'_

'Chuushin **konshasu my job is to annoy the living daylights out of you'**

**'…_Uh huh how come I've never talked to you before'_**

**'You have just when you were happy…and in love!'**

**'_Hn…I see good day to you Chuushin'_**

**'Sesshoumaru?...'**

**'…'**

**'SESSHOUMARU!'**

**_ªªaªªaaaaªªaªª- End Of Convo- ªªaªªaaaaªªaªª_**

Sesshoumaru sped off to find Kagome. They went through twists and turns, Lefts and rights, Kagome still in the lead. Although Sesshoumaru was still hot on her trail. He was right behind her when he thought of something. '_You're mine now!'_ He slammed his foot down ahead of him crushing Kagomes tail. She let out a loud yelp before tripping on a rock stumbling down bringing Sesshoumaru down with her. They abruptly stopped once they were down hill. Kagome on the bottom Sesshoumaru on the top his face smothered in Kagomes chest.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he bolted.

Little did they now they landed right in front of Kagomes friends.

Kagome groaned "What did I tell you!" pulling Sesshoumarus head out of her chest by his hair.

Sesshoumaru growled, he wasn't having that bad of a time "Nothing." He turned towards Inuyasha as Kagome sat up. "Hello little brother"

Kagome turned her head too. "Oh hey Inuyasha…Miroku, Sango…shippo…" Kagome sighed and pushed Sesshoumaru aside so that she could stand.

"What is that….you didn't!" Inuyasha stared at Kagome in total shock. He placed both hands on his cheeks his jaw dropped.

Sesshoumaru caught on to Inuyasha then stood up he pulled Kagome as if he was going to hug her but bit her neck instead.

"… Inuyasha what's wrong?" Shippo asked but when he saw Sesshoumaru and his mother he fainted.

"Shippo!? Oh great you had to scare enough to faint!" She glared at Sesshoumaru who just spat out blood.

SMACK! Sango fumed over to Kagome after picking up Shippo "Hentai Monk!"

Kagome shifted her gaze to Miroku. The monk was on the floor unconscious a red mark freshly sprawled on his left cheek. She reached to touch her neck. She looked at her fingers just blood. She then looked at Sesshoumaru. And sighed.

"Come on we have to get back Rin is probably waiting for us." Kagome sighed. Sango was now lagging an unconscious Miroku onto Kirara and Kagome was dragging the paralyzed Inuyasha with her. She heard Sesshoumaru growl.

"There's no need to be jealous mate" With that said Inuyasha slipped from Kagomes grip and stood his ground.

"I'm not going anywhere with…HIM!" Inuyasha pointed to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome grinned "What if I took the beads off?"

"Wait for me!" Inuyasha caught up to the group the all went full speed towards Sesshoumarus castle…well Kagome and Sesshoumarus castle.

**_ªªaªªaaaaªªaªª- The next Day - ªªaªªaaaaªªaªª_**

Kagome woke up the next day on a soft bed. As she opened her eyes all she could see was silver. She sat up looking over The silver to see Sesshoumaru. She sighed and hopped out. She was walking around the castle until she got to the garden she picked up a white carnation and slowly plucked of each petal. She got bored and fell back. The grass swayed and the cool wind was refreshing to her. She soon got a little to comfy and drifted off to sleep.

She soon woke up feeling much more refreshed than earlier. She lifted herself from the ground and proceeded to the baths. She opened a large door steam flowing from beneath it she took off her clothes and settled into it. Sighing a breathe of relief she let the hot bubbling waters wash away all of her concerns. Little did she know someone had walked in.

"So nice!..." Kagome slid deeper into the water until she felt something …massaging her shoulders. She turned her head and her eyes widened.

_**(Okay so mabey isn't as long as I thought but hey its better than nothing! THankyou reviewers **_

_**Tsuki Shirou : Thanks oh and the whole point is for Kagome to be smart beyond capacity! I feel sorry for him too lol.**_

_**tonya : Thanks yup that girl has guts!**_

_**alana124pyro : Yeah I know isn't it great! Lol ya I'll update!**_

**bai maro ninnin)**


	4. …Baka…

Chapter 4: …Baka…

Chapter 4: …Baka…

Disc: I do not own Inuyasha.

_**Conscience**_

**Beast**

'_Persons Thoughts' notice the…uh…quotations are they?...no to small…screw it._

_**Warning….attempted rape withtin this chapter. Nothing serious…you just really don't want your parents seeing this… **_

**WITI**

"K-K-Kouga!?" Kagome stuttered before regaining herself. "What are you dong here!?", her voice suddenly stern. She ripped away from his soothing grip. Backing away from Kouga, and further into the spring, she fixed Kouga with a menacing glare.

Kouga eyed Kagome curiously. "I could ask my woman the same thing." He licked his lips in anticipation, realizing the position they could be in. Only now had he realized her change. She was indeed…youkai. Inu to be exact …but he could deal with that.

Kagome's beast rose in defense at the wolf's words. Pushing back the damnable thing, "I am not _your_ woman, Kouga." Kagome managed to hiss out, still struggling to quiet the one her irrational side.

Kouga chuckled, closing up the space between them. He flashed Kagome a smug grin. "Of course _you _aremy woman."

That's all it took. Kagome could no longer restrain the creature, thus it broke loose. The red seeped into her eyes, before totally consuming her cerulean eyes, leaving nothing but the pupil. Her claws lengthened. Her fangs grew sharper. Her scent was consumed by a slightly darker aura. It snapped and growled at Kouga. "**Leave Ookami, you are unworthy of my presence.**" As surprising as it was Kagome's beast was quiet fluent with its words.

Kouga's eyes narrowed. The right part of his mouth curled up, and his nose was upturned, in defiance. "You are _mine_! I am alpha! Know your place bitch! Under me!" Kouga pushed Kagome up against the other side of the spring. Though their lower halves were underwater, Kouga used his right knee to push apart Kagome's legs. Just as Kagome had reared her hand back to slap him. Kouga caught it and grasped her wrists tightly. Grabbing her other wrist so that she would not attempt to hurt him with her other hand. He chuckled again, this time darkly. He was tired of being refused over, and over. He had brushed it off as being shy or not wanting Inu-baka to know, her true feeling for him. But no, not anymore, if she would not come to him, then he would take her by force.

Kouga groaned once her felt her sex, on his thigh. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, though she struggled. He let himself drown in her angry now cinnamon scent, while rubbing his leg against her. That was until he noticed a familiar scent upon 'his woman'. Sesshoumaru! He was furious, to have the scent of a male this close on you, you would have to had some pretty close contact. He lifted his head glaring at the imprisoned woman.

**WITI**

Kagome was fuming inside. She couldn't take this, for once she really did really want to kick the living shit out of Kouga. But all she could do right now, was see and feel. Her beast was on the outside, she was inside.

_**Kick his ass! **_A deep voice roared.

'_Do I know you?' _Kagome looked on in the black space that was her mind

_**Oh, yes. Sorry, I'm your conscious. **_A young man, probably 25 appeared. He was wearing clothes from her era. _**Or I'm at least supposed to be your conscience.**_

_Oh….right…_ Maybe she was crazy?

_**..No you are not insane.**_

_How the hell did you d-_

_**Conscience, remember?**_

_Right…_

_**Kagome, what have you done when things got out of hand? **_Said Conscience ran a hand through his blonde straight hair.

_I took charge._

_**Good, good, and now what has happened? **_The conscience nodded in approval and pulled out a thin cigarette from his business suits pants.

_Things have gotten out of hand._

Conscience smiled_**Very good. Now that things are out of hand, you should… **_he cocked his head to the side and looked at her, burning cigarette in mouth.

_Take charge._

_**See, you're a smart girl, now get rid of that fear and kick his ass. **_Conscience plopped to floor and took another long drag from his cigarette, sighing in contempt.

_Fear? What fear…I'm not scared!_

_**Kagome, look into Kouga's eyes. What do you see? **_His green eyes sparkling.

Kagome looked into Kouga's eyes and frowned, indeed she saw her own eyes through his and also saw the fear building within them. She would take care of this.

**WITI**

Kagome wrapped her legs around Kouga's waist, feeling him against her stomach. She hunched her back pushing her weight onto Kouga. Smiling in satisfaction when she felt a cold splash of water hit her face. Kouga lost his footing, due to the unsuspected weight, thus falling back into the rest of the water. He released her wrists unconsciously. Resurfacing, Kouga noticed 'his woman' was heading for the exit. Leaping out of the water Kouga tackled Kagome to the floor. It seemed to be that she regained control of her beast.

Kagome grinned. Kouga had fallen for her trap. She lengthened her claws digging them into Kouga's neck, pink venom seeping through the tips, burning like acid through his skin and into his veins. Kagome released her choke hold on Kouga and kicked his back, causing him to rip through the shoji screen. His body hit the wall with a sickening thud. He clawed at his neck, screaming and howling in pain. Kagome slipped on a robe and stepped through the ripped screen. She glanced at Kouga's bloodied form.

The venom seemed to be eating his from inside out. He had stopped his screaming and settled for gasping, trying to breathe, as the venom pumped through his heart. Kagome smiled a sick smile. So sick she briefly reminded Kouga of Naraku. She stepped closer, ignoring the gathering servants. Cocking her head to the side, she asked Kouga.

"Do you want it to go away?"

He gasped harshly blood sputtering from his mouth, regardless he nodded. Kagome frowned, but shrugged. Calling forth her miko powers, she placed her hand on Kouga's neck, cleaning the venom from his system.

She stood satisfied that Kouga had stopped clawing, noticing that his breathing was starting to even out. She flicked her wrist. "Tend to him." She ordered. She watched as servants scurried around Kouga. Turning on her heel she made her way to her own private springs, wondering why the hell she hadn't gone there in the first place. She shrugged. Not realizing someone had gotten there before her.

WITI

…Okay, I know I haven't updated since…well…Forever. I know I'm lazy. But wait! Guess what! I have a….MUSE! Jessie's gonna start giving me ideas…this is what happened.

**Me: Hey Jessie!**

**Jess: Yes…**

**Me: Wanna be my muse!?**

**Jess:….What?**

**Me: I said do you want to be my muse!**

**Jess: MOOSE!? What the hell!? I don't wanna be your moose!**

**Me: But Je-**

**Jess: IF I'm Going to be a moose! I'm my own moose!!**

**Me: Jessie I didn't sa-**

**Jess: You can be your own moose!!**

**Me:….I said muse!**

**Jess:….What's that!?**

**Me: Someone who gives me ideas…I think.**

**Jess: I already do that, so…yeah sure.**

**Me: yay…**

Then we talked bout random stuff and a one-shot that will come up.

"Wait 'till he's asleep, then cut it off"

Titles long I know. ONTO STEPHANIE AND CLAIRE!! BETA & GAMMA!...KEWLS!

**Stephanie: 'Sup everyone.**

**Claire: Ello!**

**We apologize for editing so very late because, Stephanie glares forgot all about it. So no hard feelings right? School is passing by quickly but now we have to sign up for summer school…ouch. And so early too. Well thanks for listening. Arigato gozaimasu minna-san. Jan e!**

h t t p : / / s 1 8 5 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / x 8 5 / a l a n a 1 2 4 p y r o / ? a c t i o n v i e w & c u r r e n t M o o n l i g h t 6 - 1 . j p g

YAY ALANA!!

SHE WAS FIRST TO SUBMIT AN ENTRY!!

AND IF NO ONE ELSE SUBMITS ONE...

SHE WINS BY DEFAULT!! HAHAHAA!!

Oh yeah, pics, from any anime are allowed as long as its hand drawn.


End file.
